Playing Your Part: An Immortal Love
by AngelRainSD7
Summary: R&R The sky suddenly becomes extremely dark and an explosion of light hits kagome and Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha and Kagome switch places, will they figure out what it takes to switch back? InuKag SanMir
1. The Real Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Eep! Okay readers: sorry to say this, but I really don't own Inuyasha and Company although I wish I would.. Rumiko Takahashi does (!  
  
Playing Your Part: An Immortal Love  
Chapter 1. The Real Inuyasha  
By: AngelRainSD7  
  
It was a cold, early morning as Inuyasha set out with Kagome and the others to further their exploration for the Shikon No Kakera. Little did they know that this morning wouldn't be a normal day of fighting youkai or playing around.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Why do people in your time always dress so funny?" Inuyasha was always curious about the weird way her friends and family looked. She looked really annoyed, but decided to humor him anyways.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, people in my time dress the way they like and they wear what's available or they wear what they think is appealing to the opposite sex." Kagome replied in a half-hearted answer, she was expecting to get a rude comment from Inuyasha; he always had some thing mean to say. Instead of Inuyasha saying something Sango decided to talk, she hated it when Inuyasha was cruel to Kagome, would he ever get it?  
  
"Kagome I never thought that in the future you could wear what you wanted. And what do you mean by "appealing to the opposite sex?"" Sango was able to spit it out before Inuyasha had the time to be stupid.  
  
Kagome answered, thankful for having such a good friend, "Well things happen that you would never think possible. I meant that you would wear something nice or revealing for a guy that you might like."  
  
The group continued on their path. It was now about mid-morning, an hour or two away from lunch, Kagome supposed that it would be about 10:00 in her world. The sky suddenly became extremely dark, to dark for it to have been clouds. Kagome was getting scared, she couldn't see or hear Inuyasha or anyone else. Even Shippo seamed to disappear although he was just on her shoulder. She was screaming for Inuyasha but no sound came out. A bright explosion of a flash of light hit and she blacked out. She heard the name "Shamura," it was repeated at least 5 times before she was fully unconscious.  
  
As the sky went black Inuyasha searched desperately for Kagome, nothing mattered except for her, he had to find some way to save her. He soon had no visibility and his movements slowed. He couldn't spot Miroku, Shippo, or Sango. They didn't matter though he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He yelled for her, nothing came out. He wished he could have told her how he felt about her; he loved so much it hurt when he wasn't near her. He was lost in his thoughts when an explosion of light flashed about him. He repeatedly heard the name "Shamura," he was sure he would kick his ass in a matter of time. He finally surrendered into the darkness and lost consciousness.  
  
The darkness passed within a matter of minutes. Sango finally saw Miroku and was glad to see that Shippo was there too. She was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. About 50 meters away lay Inuyasha and Kagome was only about 10 meters farther. Relief went through her veins, but what could have happened to them?  
  
"Houshi-sama, Shippo! Are you guys all right? Do you know happened?" Sango asked in a worried way. She was scared of what might have happened to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Sango! We're good, no idea what happened though, do you think they're okay?" Miroku replied. He somehow always found a way to calm her. She caught a smile in his eye, was he telling her something?  
  
"I hope so, Inuyasha has a strong body and Kagome is very determined. Let' go check it out." Sango told him calmly, she was like a duck on a pond. Calm on the outside, but on the inside her stomach was doing back flips over her ever-pounding heart. She soon knew about the twinkle in his eyes as she found his hand patting her butt.  
  
Shippo watched as once again Sango's hand went hard and swift into Miroku's cheek. Denied. He was still shaking from the darkness. Shippo thought it would never end. He wanted and needed to hear kagome's sweet, protective voice. She was a mother to him. The group finally went to check the status of their friends. Shippo and Sango went to Kagome and Inuyasha was left to Miroku. Normally when Inuyasha wakes up he's in a bad mood, so Shippo and Sango learned to ignore these moments.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, open your eyes! Wake up!" Sango yelled to make sure she could hear. Inuyasha heard someone calling out Kagome's name. Was she all right, what happened in that darkness? He had to find her; he must protect her from Shamura. He opened his eyes to see Sango standing above him. " Kagome are you okay? How do you feel?" Sango cried out to her friend. Kagome? Why was Sango calling him Sango?  
  
"Look Sango, I'm not Kagome, quit joking around, Baka!" Inuyasha stated in a huff, all confused, he wasn't Kagome. What was wrong?  
  
- All righty all this is the end of my first chappie! How did u like it or did u think it was dumb? Please send reviews I'll update soon. but try to be nice this is my first time using Fanfiction.net and so I'm new to the concept. But I welcome constructive criticism and look foreword to improve my writing. I promise that the later chappies will have fluff in them. soon seeya all soon in chappie 2. Remember to review!! Thanx- AngelRainSD7- 


	2. A New You

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but as u saw previously I don't own Inuyasha or any part of it. I wasn't smart enough to think of something that cool. thank you Rumiko Takahashi! Oh well I do own my computer and so I write what I want!  
  
A/N: I'd like to get some more reviews than I did for chappie 1 that was disappointing.. To be honest I'm writing this to get feedback. There is no point if you don't get reviews.  
  
Special Thanx: To my best friend NightStalkerSDX for getting me started and all else.. Kagome19 your great dude I miss you guys.. Thanx for the review. Also to some cool reviewers: crazyhorohorofan and BluE-RavE-GirL you two were my first reviews so far and I like to thank any one who spends the time to review what they have read.  
  
Playing Your Part: An Immortal Love  
Chapter 2: A New You  
By: AngelRainSD7 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------- Where we left off: "Look Sango, I'm not Kagome, quit joking around, Baka!" Inuyasha stated in a huff, all confused, he wasn't Kagome. What was wrong? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sango looked down at Kagome surprised. "WOW! You really sound like Inuyasha, are you okay, Kagome? I'm not joking at all, there was this darkness and you and Inuyasha were tossed over here." Sango asked with a concerned voice. She was getting scared for Kagome.  
  
"Really, I sound like Inuyasha, eh? No Duh! That's because I am Inuyasha!!!! So stop with the Kagome bullshit." Inuyasha was starting to get upset; man she should just give up by now. Calling me Kagome, what a lame joke! Feh! Maybe it wasn't a joke. but why call me Kagome?  
  
Meanwhile with Miroku:  
  
"Inuyasha, get up, Baka! It's not like you to be out so fast. Are you all right though?" Miroku said down to the unconscious hanyou. Should it really take this long for him to get up? Man, I wonder how Sango and Kagome are.. I should let Shippo take care of Inuyasha next time so I can handle the girls.  
  
Miroku? Was that Miroku? What happened to Inuyasha? Still scared, Kagome was consumed by the Darkness of her own mind. All she saw was Inuyasha, she couldn't hear him, but he just smiled at her like her usually does and it made feel a warm feeling she couldn't describe. But Miroku? What was he there for? Suddenly she woke up and had shivers run down her body. The Darkness, Shamura, and Inuyasha what happened back there?  
  
"Inuyasha finally you're awake! I was thinking this was a record. That has to be the longest you've ever been out!" Miroku laughed. He was talking to Inuyasha, but why did he keep looking at her? Inuyasha, so he's all right. Thank goodness. Relief went through her and she seemed to be ready to talk.  
  
"Miroku, where's Shippo and Sango? How's Inuyasha?" Kagome finally able to ask what she was held in suspense of. He'd help her, but what was up with the stupid-ass confused face? She let out a little giggle at the fact that even Miroku could look so lost.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, are you going to be okay? You're talking in third- person, but I think you'll be fine once you start acting like yourself again. Your sword is lying at your side, I thought you'd want to know that." Miroku spoke again to Inuyasha while looking at her. She got it. He was calling her Inuyasha. I must be in his body, or Miroku is playing an evil joke, she thought. This better be a nightmare of a joke she yelled at herself.  
  
"Hey Miroku, I'm Kagome. So please quit treating me like the selfish moron! I know this doesn't make any sense to you, but talk to Sango. If I'm correct, Inuyasha should be in me. Sango should know right away by the way he acts." Kagome finally understood. This was no joke. Inuyasha and her switched bodies and She was willing to do anything to change back.  
  
"SANGO! How's it going with Inuyasha? Kagome said that she's in Inuyasha's body. They must have switched!" Inuyasha was amazed, with what Miroku just told Sango, he should be in Kagome's body. Feh! So that was it. Suddenly the words he heard didn't seem so amazing. Kagome was in his body. He couldn't talk to himself, but he was for sure of one thing: it wouldn't matter what Kagome looked like, even if she looked like him, the way she was and who she was is all that mattered. What was the feeling he got every time he thought of her or even heard her name? She seemed to have a bigger affect on him right now than Kikyo. Hum. Kikyo. That Shamura bastard is going to have the living hell kicked out of him. A Kaze no Kizu should handle the fool. Dammit! He had no Kaze no Kizu, he was in Kagome's body.  
  
"Miroku, will you take me over towards Inuyasha, I need some help walking?" Kagome asked in a serious tone. She wanted to she him, well the new him. It was going to be weird, but they'd have to get through this together. She just knew it; this was a problem for them. Sango, Kirara, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku would be no help.  
  
"Kagome, lend me your arm. Let's go." Miroku said calmly, this had to be weird for them. He knew that the only way this could possibly work for them was through them selves. Inuyasha had to get over Kikyo and Himself. Kagome needed to quit leaving every time they got in a fight and they both needed to let each other know how they felt.  
  
Kagome and Miroku started their slow walk towards the rest of the group. Kagome had never felt so weird in her life. How was Inuyasha going to act around her now? He was always so cold; there was definitely no chance with him now. She can't compete with Kikyo and now she was Inuyasha! She came closer to her beloved hanyou. Should she just tell him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Kay so that's my second chappie! How'd u guys like it? Sorry about the cliffhanger in the first chappie. This story isn't close to being done yet. I don't think that the Beginning is even done yet. I'd like to get some feedback so please review. I promise some more fluff in the future chappies for those of you that like romance. As I said I don't mind constructive criticism and I really do want to improve my writing skills. Thanx again to all the people that review! Well I'll definitely update soon, hopefully sooner than this chappie- I had a large research paper due! Look foreward to seeing you again in chappie 3. Thanx! :+:AngelRainSD7:+: - 


	3. Under the Moonlit Sky

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.. I've already said as much. I do own Shamura though so I'm happy!!!  
  
Thanx: to BluE-RavE-GirL for all the pointers!!!!! * But I have to say that I didn't give any thing away by mentioning Kikyo in the last chappie.. What you may think I have planned is not necessarily going to happen. unless you think something different than what I thought you might have been thinking.* (Do you get what I just said?) To My BEST FRIEND: NightStalkerSDX: you're the best, thanx for the ideas I absolutely love your story! Although I really don't like chappie 7, you better make up for it in chappie 8! To Kagome19: I love your fanfic dude! Yet again I miss you guys. sry u can't see season 5- I'd let you borrow Inuyasha eps. 1-130 but they only play on computer. Also: to my best friend at luers.. I don't know your pen name but you know who you are I'll just call you Bwahaha.You really must finish the rest of Star Ocean!! Barrels! LOL.  
  
Thank you any one who ever thought to review I really appreciate knowing what you think about my story. I write this for you guys and I write to get feedback, other than that I wouldn't be writing any fanfics, it would be soo pointless. BTW I really do want reviews, if you are going to criticize me remember please to do it in a kind way. Also I don't care if I get flames but I want to know what it is you didn't like. (Ex: Grammar usage, the story, or just my way of typing). Please don't flame me just for the hell of it. remember this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I'm writing for you guys and well if I don't get reviews I don't know people actually read.  
  
Playing Your Part: An Immortal Love Chapter 3: Under The Moonlit Sky By: AngelRainSD7  
  
Kagome and Miroku started their slow walk towards the rest of the group. Kagome had never felt so weird in her life. How was Inuyasha going to act around her now? He was always so cold; there was definitely no chance with him now. She can't compete with Kikyo and now she was Inuyasha! She came closer to her beloved hanyou. Should she just tell him?  
  
Kagome decided against it. There was too much to worry about anyways, she didn't want to face the broken heart she always got whenever she came close to telling him. As she approached him, she saw that the sun was just beginning to set. It will be a beautiful night she thought to herself. She saw herself lying on the ground, but knew that it was Inuyasha. Why would anyone want to do that to us? Who is Shamura? Could it be Naraku?  
  
"Well Kagome, you certainly look different!" She was brought back to reality as she was hit by Inuyasha's commit. Her spirit didn't lift at the attempted joke. How would they fight off youkai (demons) and gather the Shikon no Kakera (shards of the Shikon jewel)? She wouldn't be able to use her Miko (Priestess) powers or her spirit arrow, and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to use Tetsaiga's powers. She forced a smiled, but the sadness in her eyes didn't leave. Inuyasha noticed as much right away.  
  
"Yeah, You look a bit different than usual too. Can we go on a walk? I'm pretty sure I don't need help now. Plus I need to talk to you about this." Kagome spoke quiet and calm, she needed to be reassured that he was still uncomfortable with all this. He nodded his head and she offered him a hand. He allowed her to help him up and they told every one that they would be back shortly. Kirara came with them in case they walked too far or something else happened to where they couldn't defend themselves.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened to you when the darkness came?" She asked in a caring way. Her words were followed by silence. A gentle gust of wind chilled her. It was a clear night and the crescent moon twinkled brightly above them as they walked through the starlight. She was afraid of what might happen, but in her heart she didn't care as long as she would have Inuyasha by her side. Inuyasha then interrupted her silence.  
  
"All I remember is that the darkness came and I couldn't find you. I spoke your name, but no words followed. I couldn't see anyone. Then as suddenly as the darkness came, there was a huge explosion of light. I heard a voice speak the name Shamura several times, maybe five times. Then I went into a phase where I was consumed by darkness, I was lost from my own thoughts. (Just to let you know, during this phase Inuyasha saw a flash- image of Kagome smiling at him and he also saw a flash-image of Kikyo's sad look. He decided not to tell her this because he didn't know how he could with out lying.) *A/N: can you guess why Kagome saw him and he saw Kagome and Kikyo? Make you guesses in reviews as I may put in your thoughts/ideas* I woke up to hear Sango calling your name. Then I told her I was Inuyasha and thus the confusion began." He spoke to her in a softened voice he didn't use very often. It was hard to be stern in a woman's body; he wondered how Kagome did it.  
  
He spoke again, "Kagome, I'm sure the same thing must of happened to you, or something very similar. You could have easily guessed that, so what did you really want to ask me?"  
  
She wasn't sure of how to reply, but she took the time to think. What he said was true, she guessed that he would have explained something very similar to the events that haunted her. What did she really mean to ask him? Did she just want to be alone with him or did she intend to ask him something more? Thoughts much like these ran through her head. Why did she ask him to come? She thought harder. A chill ran down her spine. She wanted to know who he thought Shamura was and how he intended to take care of the impeccable moron. She also knew she did it partly to spend time with him, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She really needed to get used to seeing him in her body, but she hoped that wasn't for long.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I actually really wanted to know what you thought of Shamura, could he have any possible connections to Naraku? I . I also kind of wanted to get a little more comfortable with seeing you as me." She was hesitant with her words, she was never quite sure of what he might say, she was less certain of the affect they would have on him. The wind stayed calm, but kept up with a steady breeze. It was perfect out, almost too perfect. She waited again in silence in the stillness of the Night. The only noise that was made was the soft, purring sound Kirara made standing by Kagome's feet as she bent down to pet her.  
  
"Well I suppose it is possible that Shamura is connected to Naraku, but what is their relationship? As for this mess, well everything just takes a little time too get used. Although I'm pretty sure I don't want to get too used to being in your body. Why do you think Shamura would've done this if he isn't connected to Naraku?" She accepted his reply and seemed to already know what he was going to ask before he asked it. He looked at her to only see himself. It still shocked him to look at Kagome and see him. He noticed her shiver and he had to fight the urge to go over and hug her.  
  
"My only thought was that Shamura did this to weaken our abilities, but why not also switch Miroku and Sango? So my thought is that Shamura's messing with us, so the imbecile has to know us well, so Shamura and Naraku must be connected. Unless there is something that we don't know about that would give Shamura a reason to do this to us. Inuyasha, we have to find a way to kill Shamura and switch back!!!" Kagome was practically yelling; she was so irritated. Ha! Inuyasha is rubbing off on me, I'm starting to get intense and frustrated every time I think about it, she thought to herself. She was ready to rip Shamura to pieces. She couldn't return back to her era as Inuyasha; that would freak people out. She would have to find a new way to fight. The wind blew and she shivered again. The night was just soo eerie; she couldn't help herself.  
  
It was just too much. Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer. He went up to Kagome and hugged himself. Kagome was surprised, but quickly got over it. She hugged him back; nothing mattered any more. She didn't care that he was in her body or that he was in her body. She just wanted to be with him. They stood there with their arms around each other; a long time passed by and they stood in understanding; they needed each other. Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk, but it was Kagome who talked.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't care any more. I don't care if we take care of Shamura. I just want to be with you. I want to always be like this with you. I need you." Kagome whispered sincerely; she felt strongly for what she just said; she spoke from the bottom of her heart. A shooting star passed above their heads and Kagome wished that she could always be near Inuyasha. He held her closer to him and said what he was cut off from earlier.  
  
"Kagome, I need you too. If you still want to, I want you to remain by my side; I don't know how I'd be able to get though any of this without you. It's getting late and we should get some sleep. How about tomorrow we go out and talk to people in the next village if they know anything about Shamura. So let's start heading back." He was content with Kagome's nod and took it as a signal that he was right. They broke apart from their hug, but he held on to her hand. They nudged a sleeping Kirara and they three of them start on they way back. They got back to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo asleep by the fire they started. Kirara went over to Sango and immediately fell asleep by her side. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug and he whispered softly into her ear. "Good night, Kagome, get some sleep as tomorrow will be a big day." She gave him a wary smile and went to her sleeping bag that Sango had gotten out for her. She laid down and she slept with the most peace she has had for awhile.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kagome, he wasn't used to seeing himself every time he looked at her. He wasn't going to worry about any thing until tomorrow. He found an open spot by the fire and slept, he was actually able to get a deep sleep. Tomorrow they would all head into a nearby village and seek out information.  
  
-Sorry about the long chappie! How'd you all like it??? Well give me some reviews and maybe some of your ideas on what you think might happen! I know I might have put too much fluff, sorry, if you guys want less just tell me, Il hold back on it. Do you guys have any idea of what Shamura might be, male or female? I don't think I have mentioned it yet, but you can guess, you will find out around chappie 5! Well yet again, I'm sorry about the long wait you guys may have had if you were waiting for this chappie. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading this! Thanx- :+:AngelRainSD7:+: 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey All Readers I'm really sorry about the wait and ill be coming out with the next chappie in about a weak. I have recently received a review as just as I have given up on the story... I am currently working on chapter 4 and I hope to come out with new chapters regularly!! If you have any questions contact me at thanks for reading!!! BTW the next chapter is called Soul of a Warrior! Well sry about the A/N and I'll let you get back to your life! Arigato AngelRainSD7 


End file.
